onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Ball
Golden Ball (黄金ボール, Ōgon Bōru) is an A-Class Superhero, rank 26. He was partnered with Spring Mustache to investigate the Kombu Infinity rumor in Z-City. Appearance Golden Ball is a tall man who carries a lollipop in his mouth. Golden Ball wears baggy pants, a hoodie underneath a Letterman's jacket and a hat. His jacket has "Golden Ball" written on his back and on the left breast, and the right breast of his jacket has the words: "It's not Kintama, its Golden Ball," a reference to a euphemism of testicles. Golden Ball Cap.png|Golden Ball without his cap Personality Golden Ball is a rather confident man, who believes he does not need to prepare for a fight. However, he has some experience with hunting, and pretends to be drunk while Garou calls him out to the alleyway for a fight, only dropping his cover once he had attacked Garou by surprise. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Golden Ball, along with Spring Mustache, is dispatched to Z-City to investigate the rumors of an intensely strong monster. After not finding anything for a while, the two heroes catch a glimpse of a Mysterious Being and give chase. The creature turns out to be Kombu Infinity. Golden Ball immediately pulls out his weapon and fires a volley of his "Shape Memory Gold Balls" at Kombu Infinity who casually swipes away the attack to the side. While that was happening, Kombu infinity had snaked one of his tentacles through the street drain, and from behind wrapped it around Golden Ball's leg. He pulls him down the road and throws him into the side of a building, rendering him unconscious and unable to fight. Some time after the event, he received a promotion to rank 26. Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc Garou meets Golden Ball in a bar and challenges him into a fight. Golden Ball eventually accepts and they head towards the parking lot. It is revealed that Golden Ball was putting up an act and begins the fight in the alley heading towards the parking lot. Garou dodges Golden Ball's first two attacks. Golden Ball initially believes that Garou was able to dodge them because of his hand movements and then shoots a shot that ricochets and pierces Garou's leg. Golden Ball, believing that he has the advantage now, follows up with Golden Breakout. However Garou effortlessly dodges all of them, thus refuting Golden Ball's initial thought that Garou used Golden Ball's hand movements to dodge his bullets. In a final effort, Golden Ball fires one more shot directly at Garou. Unfortunately, Garou was able to deflect and destroy it and then destroys all of the other bullets. Before Garou can attack Golden Ball, Spring Mustache appears, and while he is able to put Garou on the defensive for a period of time, is quickly defeated. Golden Ball warns Garou of his cockiness, only to hear Garou willfully disregard it until his defeat at the hands of a hero. Abilities & Powers His rank as an A-Class hero suggests that he is rather powerful. He was able to be the first A-Class hero to harm Garou, forcing Garou to use the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, something Garou only used on a S-Class hero before. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Golden Ball demonstrates the strength needed to operate a slingshot that can pierce iron. Enhanced Speed: Golden Ball was able to dash pass a block with a few leaps. Fighting Style Expert Marksman: Golden Ball has an incredible aptitude in sharpshooting. Golden Ball can launch bullets that bounce off nearby surfaces towards a target to prevent the opponent from figuring out where the bullet is heading. His propensity for long-range combat also pairs well with his partner Spring Mustache's skill in short-range combat. *'Golden Breakout' (ゴールデンブレイクアウト, Gōruden Bureikuauto): Golden Ball launches a barrage of bullets that ricochet off nearby surfaces towards a target. Equipment Slingshot: Golden Ball carries a black, metallic slingshot. The slingshot has two rubber bands, that Golden Ball can stretch over the length of his arm. Attached to the base of the weapon, is an infrared laser light, aiding his aim. Golden Ball uses his slingshot to fire his Shape Memory Gold projectiles at high speed. Shape Memory Gold Bullets: Golden Ball carries multiple bullets that can change shape. Hero Rating Golden Ball's rating determined by the Hero Association. Quotes *"He who strikes first, wins!!" (When attacking Kombu Infinity) Trivia *Golden Ball's name, when translated literally from English to Japanese, would be kintama, which is a euphemism for testicles; Golden Ball wears a jacket discouraging that particular translation of his name. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:A-Class Category:Male